As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. A unified extensible firmware interface (UEFI) can provide an interface between the hardware and firmware of the information handling system and an operating environment of the information handling system. A UEFI operates to access a network using a network file system protocol such as a Network File System (NFS) protocol or a Common Internet File System (CIFS) protocol.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.